Lewis Carroll
by Haddad Hatter
Summary: Dogdson or Carroll? When a stuttering man is sent into his own story he gets to spend what seems to be his final hours in his immagination.


**I got rid of my last 2 Alice in Wonderland stories because they are bad. I think i'll like this one though. I don't own anny wonderland charecters but if I did wouldn't I tell you? Based of the 2010 version.**

**...**

A funny man sat at a funny desk sipping a funny cup of tea in a funny way. He crinkled his lip in disgust but drank more annyway. What was tea without sugar? Thats just not natural. He was a pale man, with nicely combed over slightly curled, hair, and dark grey blue eyes. He was long legged, tall, He took another sip and, making a funny face, set the cup down again.

"B-b-bloody tea."

The man sat down a tea cup, with a bit of persuading not to throw it. He shook himself and made a face. The doors to his study shook but held firm, hit by some outside force. He grabbed a tea cup, ready for action. Some people of course would have thought him mad for this, but you can't be to careful. A funny man came in, the worst possible Englishmen, and then, black.

...

Immages drifted in and out of view, like a fuzzy colidoscope that wasn't properly focused. Three uncommon faces drifted in and out.

"I m-must be dream-m-ming."

A man, or a loose form of a man, was stairing straight at him. Unconcious as the man was, he jumped back in uncontained suprise, and hit his head. The thing was white, with green gold eyes and a red afro that looked like the top had been sliced off. The crazed man grinned, he was missing a front tooth.

"Evening Mr. Carroll."

Charles rubbed his head in odvious stupidity. He blinked a couple times in suprise.

"Who, and isn't it t-the morning?"

The man laughed, or what you could call a laugh. Charles Dodgson quickly reached the conclusion he had been pitched in a place for the rightly insain, a place he would fit oh so nicely in. He slumped against the wall in dismay. The mirrage was still hazy and he reached into his pocket for his specticals. He put them on in shock, and hit his head against the wall once again.

"Perrrrfect weather we are having."

Charles just managed to nod, at the face that had appeared. Well it was a cat, but that _smile_ was so long! It seemed to reach both ears, circle arround and give you a holy incomprehensable feeling.

"Evening Mr. Carroll."

Poor Charles was scared as a kitten. He backed himself against the wall and held out both his arms, attached to the wall. His eyes searched desprately for an escape. He relaxed however when he realized it was a womman. He grasped his stomach in pain and let out a whooping cough, that shook his body and wracked his soul. The three others looked generally concerned and the Englishman offered a hankercheif. Charles politely declined with a wave of his hand. He coughed for a long while and stoped, holding his stomach in general pain. He looked up at his kidnappers.

"Would give me the court-t-tesy of knowing where I am?"

"Your in Wonderland. Rest up Mr. Carroll, in a moment you shall meet the queen."

Charles was about to protest but a tinkleing crash and an exclaimation of "Hatter" scilenced him.

...

"Not again."

Mr. Dogdson clutched his head. He was still laying on the floor of what appeared to be a castle, and he appeared to be in the dungeon. Iron bars lined the window and the door. He tried to stand up, but his stomach was red with pain and he slid back down to the floor. He perked up after a while. He heard the jingle of key's in the lock, and tried to push himself up again, but failed miserably. Two black men came in, dressed differently, as I shall put it. They were dressed in a normal suit, but on each corner of their figure was a diamond, and on their stomach was a 2 and a 3. Without a word they came over, picked him up by the arms, and dragged him out of the room, his feet loosely trailing behind him. He was dragged through many halls as his stomach intensely burned. They eventually nocked at a pair of double doors, wich opened to emit the stranger to even stranger people. The people seemed to be a deck of Cards.

"Welcome to the cast-t-tle."

A womman in blue sat on a white throne. Her face, hair and poise seemed, white and dainty. She flitted down from the chair and held Charlie's head in her hands. He blinked in suprise. She nodded to the men carrying him, and they released him, droping the poor man to the floor. He didn't move. The queen looked generally concerned, and sent for a doctor. Dodgson rubbed his head as the queen returned to her throne. She began to speek, her voice light and dainty.

"Welcome. You might be wondering why we brought you here."

"Not-t-t really I got-t knocked out before I could think."

The court erupted into laughter but the queen silenced them with a elegant wave of her hand. She continued.

"We brought you here by force, and good reason. You might not believe us annywhere else. You are in your immagination. You are in an alternate world, in Wonderland. You are not phisically in two worlds, just this one. Everyone here is a part of your life, and we are you. We represent you, and we need your help."

Charles looked in dismay and began to realize he was everyone here. He was a mad man on the inside and a noble hansome man on the out. The girl though, who was she? The queen's doctor came in, and kneeled down beside Charlie. He concluded his medical tests as the Queen talked with the girl in hushed scilence. The queen beckoned and the guards picked Charlie back up. By chance, one managed to hit the spot that felt the worst. He growled in pain and staired daggers at the man, who didn't bother to aknowledge his pain. Charles was born with stuter or "Hesitaitation" and weakness in his lungs. Every once in a while it would trouble him, but never as much as this. He waited for an appology from the card, and got none. He wished the card would just catch fire every time he was rude, and it just so happens, he did.

"You on fire!"

"What?"

"On fire!"

Charlie laughed and thought that he should probably do somthing to put out the fire. As he thought the kind thought the fire turned green, then went out. The court was in utter scilence and Charlie found, he could stand up again, wich pleased him very much. He shivered and walked up to the queen directly, with several gasps from the noble wommen. The queen smiled but you could see the fear in her eyes. He turned to the girl.

"Wh-at, do you need m-me to d-do?"

Another insain chuckle as the strange man bounded up to him. It seemed the hat he wore would have fell off long ago, but it had not. The man politely touched the brim of his hat, after throwing a tea cup straight for Charles face. His reflexes prevented him from geting china in his nose. The cup hit a door behind him. The court had dispersed, all gone, and the hall was empty. He smiled at the smileing mad man, and was beginning to accept that this was his world. He would dream up somone who was half mad, a sophistacated queen, and a girl that had no sense of up or down.

"Again what d-do you want me to do?"

"We need you to kill the Red Ace of Hearts."

"How do I get out of he-ere?"

The mad man snorted and his eyes turned gold.

"Do ye' have no soul? Whar of ye honor, yer glory?"

"I lost-t that, long, long ago."

The queen and the girl looked at the banter in dismay. The Hatter rarely became mad, and Alice felt bad for Lewis.

"Mr. Carroll-"

"That is not my name."

"Yes it is."

"No it-t isn't."

"Your not Lewis Carroll?"

"No i'm Charles Dodgson."

"Using a certian formula you are Lewis Carroll."

"What?"

"Well (det A)(det B)= (det A^11)(det B^22) - (Det A^12)(Det A^21)"

The scilence was scary. Charles gaped with his mouth open and the oddest look. It was apparent that no one had anny idea what was going on.

"Well, shall we move on?"

Charles nodded at the queen and they left into another room. Key's floated and flew in circled above his head. They chinked together and formed a chain, and began to wrap arround his arms and legs. He shouted for help, and got none. The others left, with all sense of reason. Alice glanced behind her, tears falling down her cheeks. The Hatter prommised he would come back for him.

...

Lewis Carroll died that day in our land. He died at his sisters home. He drifted in and out of Wonderland and a wracking cough consumed him. The queen made a horrible mistake, for she died as well, but his sacrifice was not in vain. Alice steped up to rule for the queen and Mr. Carroll continued to Live on in Wonderland. Perhaps if your lucky, you can hear him, whisper his hopes in your ears and have them nestle into your soul.

He is not dead.

He sits at that same desk, but now he drinks tea with the Hatter. He plays with Arron and Dressmaker, Alice and Hatters children. He no longer is afraid of vanishing cats. He rules his own kindom, and perhaps it is better that way. He fits in better their, so don't feel bad. Every night you visit him, possibly without knowing. You are his only link with the outside. You are the dreamers.


End file.
